Spike el Pony del Amor
by DARKLINKWII
Summary: El amor que siente spike por rarity es demasiado fuerte pero ella no lo nota con el paso del tiempo, twilight ahora siendo la princesa de la magia ayuda a spike a lograr su objetivo convirtiéndolo en un pony, pero parece ser que muchas cosas pasaran ahora con un nuevo miembro en ponyville
1. Un Nuevo Pony en Ponyville

**Hello se han de preguntar por que rayos vengo escribiendo otra historia cuando la otra aun ni la acabo bueno la cosa es que ya tenía el capitulo en mi mente bien terminado que si no lo escribía capaz se me olvidaba y tampoco quería mantenerlo oculto ya que la otra historia puede que sea larga o corta dependiendo lo que mi mente le cree jejeje pero bueno.**

**Les dejo con ustedes esta nueva historia que la disfruten.**

**Un Nuevo Pony en Ponyville.**

_Durante mucho tiempo la paz en ponyville ah perdurado después de los sucesos en el otro mundo donde twilight vivió la vida como una humana por 3 días, ahora que regreso al mundo pony ah estado estudiando mucho sobre el poder de la magia no solo en la amistad sino también lo que esta causa en otros mundos por 2 años ah estado estudiando junto a la princesa celestia y después de mucho tiempo regresa a ponyville para disfrutar unos meses de descanso obligatorios por la princesa celestia y no hay ser más feliz en volver a verla que su querido asistente número 1 spike._

**BIBLIOTECA DE PONYVILLE**

-Twilight.- "Dejando sus maletas en su cuarto" spike se que ah pasado mucho tiempo pero no crees que ya deberías soltarme me estas dejando sin aire.

-Spike.- "Abrazando el cuello de twilight" no quiero siento que si te suelto no volveré a verte por mucho tiempo.

-Twilight.- "Lo tele transporta con su magia a su lomo" no te preocupes spike no me iré a ningún lado de nuevo celestia me dijo que descansa unos meses ya que no me separaba de los libros y tu sabes cómo me pongo cuando tengo que estudiar, con lo ocurrido en ese otro mundo, tengo que estar preparada para cualquier otra situación similar a ello.

-Spike.- "Se baja" si lo sé, pero porque yo no puedo quedarme contigo en canterlot.

-Twilight.- Tú bien sabes que la biblioteca tiene que estar abierta para todos los ponis en busca de conocimiento, aparte contigo aquí puedo recibir mensajes si hay peligro y así venir a ayudar.

-Spike.- Lo sé pero me siento solo sin ti, aparte cómo es posible que dejes aquí a un simple bebe dragón.

-Twilight.- Vamos spike solo mírate "le aparece un espejo enfrente" ya no eres un bebe dragón ya has crecido mucho incluso ya tienes mi tamaño con tan solo dos años que han pasado.

-Spike.- "Baja la cabeza algo triste" y desearía que no siguiera creciendo "camina a su cama" así tal vez no me sentiría solo.

-Twilight.- "se acerca y se acuesta a su lado abrazándolo" spike no porque hayas crecido quiere decir que te voy a dejar solo par siempre sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado, aunque me haya convertido en princesa no voy a abandonarte jamás es solo que tengo que estudiar mucho para poder proteger a mis seres queridos como a ti.

-Spike.- "Se limpia una lagrima" gracias twi se que siempre estarás esforzándote por protegernos a todos, pero, "suspira" esa no es solo la razón por la que no quiero seguir creciendo.

-Twilight.- "Confundida" ¿entonces cual puede ser la razón?

-Spike.- "Se levanta y pone frente a twilight" veras cuando me veía más chico rarity me decía cosas linda y era como un tesoro para ella pero ahora que ya eh crecido un poco ella ah cambiado, me llama por mi nombre y no como antes, ahora lo hace un poco más formal ya no muy cariñoso como antes, tu sabes que yo eh estado enamorado de rarity desde que llegamos a ponyville pero ella solo me veía como un bebe dragón, estos dos años cuando crecí un poco más creí que podría llamar un poco más su atención "se sienta abrazando sus rodillas y ocultando la cara" pero fue todo lo contrario y lo peor es que alguien tiene su atención y creo que son novios.

-Twilight.- "Se acerca sentándose enfrente de él" oh spike no tienes porque sentirte así tu eres alguien muy atractivo, es solo que rarity es muy exigente con sus gustos ni yo misma siendo su amiga puedo entender bien sus gustos, hay veces que me desespera tanto que me gustaría convertirla en otra cosa con tal de que vea lo que es ser diferente, pero no lo hago porque es mi amiga.

-Spike.- "Llorando" ella no me quiere por ser un dragón si fuera un pony estoy seguro que ella pensaría diferente "en ello se le ocurre una idea y se seca las lagrimas" eso es "se levanta y toma la cara de twilight" si me conviertes en un pony podría ser que ella se fijara en mi y olvidara a ese estúpido semental que esta cercas de ella.

-Twilight.- No lo sé spike, en primera si te convirtiera en un pony ella no se fijaría en ti realmente ya que no sabría que eres tú y si se enamora de ti puede que solo se enamore de tu forma de pony y no como tu esperas que sea.

-Spike.- "Un poco molesto" por favor twi hazlo por mí, oh es que acaso te olvidaste de cuando te enamoraste en el otro mundo de aquel chico, como se llamaba flash, crash, bash.

-Twilight.- "molesta" es brad "reacciona a lo que dijo y se sonroja" spike eres un tonto no me hagas recordar esas cosas.

-Spike.- tienes razón de que debes preocuparte su personificación pony en este mundo es un guardia de la princesa celestia, ah de ser por eso que no querías venir a ponyville por mucho tiempo y me dejaste solo para pasar más tiempo con él, también apuesto que la razón por la que no quieres hacerlo es porque no puedes "tono sarcástico" princesa de la magia ja, debería ser princesa de la biblioteca ya que lo único que sabes leer es libros y solo libros.

-Twilight.- "Muy molesta se acerca y choca cabeza con cabeza con spike" escúchame bien spike, tú no sabes lo que eh estado estudiando todo este tiempo junto a celestia, no solo me eh puesto a estudiar sobre la magia sino que también practico las labores de una princesa y tu actitud me está empezando a irritar.

-Spike.- "Camina empujando con la frente a twilight" irritada, tu eres quien me está irritando si hubiera sabido que mi mejor amiga y a quien quiero mucho con el corazón no puede ayudarme a ser feliz yo quien todos estos años eh estado a su lado entonces quiere decir que jamás fui alguien importante para ti, mejor se lo hubiera pedido a alguien más como trixie estoy seguro que ella tiene la habilidad para ayudarme y no se podría a ponerme peros, sabes que mejor no hubieras regresado desde que te volviste princesa te has vuelto una arrogante.

_Con una mirada furiosa la ultima oración de spike daño severamente a twilight pues ella empezó a lagrimear y salió corriendo de la biblioteca, spike después de darse cuenta de lo que hizo solo pudo sentirse culpable, ella no le negaría la ayuda sino que quería protegerlo de algo que pudiera dañarlo pero sus sentimientos y ira hablaron, pues el amor que él siente por rarity es muy grande y el saber que puede llegar a perderla lo hizo sentir con una gran rabia que lo desato todo en twilight._

_Twilight corría a toda prisa sin mirar por donde iba mientras levantaba vuelo en ello sin darse cuenta ya estaba volando sobre Sweet Apple Acres, descendió lentamente y se recostó bajo un árbol de manzana._

_**SWEET APPLE ACRES**_

-Twilight.- "Secándose las lagrimas" spike eres un idiota como puedes pensar así de mi, creí que éramos amigos "mira el cielo un detenido momento y en ello golpea el árbol" tonto tonto tonto tonto tonto.

-Applejack.- Ternura con eso es más que suficiente ese árbol ya no tiene manzanas.

-Twilight.- "La mira con tristeza y se lanza a abrazarla" ¡applejack! qué alegría poder verte de nuevo.

-Applejack.- "Corresponde el abrazo" yo también me siento feliz de verte, pero ahora tienes que explicarme porque golpeabas al pobre árbol "seca sus lágrimas" y también porque te encuentras como si hubiera muerto alguien.

-Twilight.- Bueno…..veras.

_**Una breve explicación después.**_

-Applejack.- Vaya si que es todo un dilema.

-Twilight.- No sé porque tuvo que decirme todas esas cosas feas.

-Applejack.- El no lo dijo con malas intenciones, es solo que su desesperación por un amor no correspondido lo saco de sus casillas como un toro loco y bueno la verdad es que entiendo un poco al pequeñín.

-Twilight.- Me alegra que tú puedas entender un poco a spike, yo simplemente no puedo encontrar la lógica en todo esto.

-Applejack.- Es ahí donde estás haciendo mal terroncito, tu todo lo quieres ver con lógica mental cuando a veces debes usar tu corazón y preguntarte que es lo mejor, tú misma nos contaste que en ese mundo al que fuiste nuestras otras yo no eran amigas y que se llevaban mal, lo que te llevo a hacer lo correcto y ver cómo resolverlo, pero dime qué fue lo que hiciste, usaste la lógica mental o tu corazón para resolverlo.

-Twilight.- "Sonríe un poco" mi mente tenía muchas preguntas pero mi corazón decía que tenía que actuar y ayudar a resolver las cosas, ustedes eran amigas y tenía que haber una razón para que lo dejaran de ser pero en el momento que comenzaron a hablar entre ellas mismas volvieron a abrir su corazón y recordaron cuanto se querían.

-Applejack.- Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que harás ahora?

-Twilight.- Creo que es obvio lo que hare "la abraza" muchas gracias por tu ayuda.

-Applejack.- Para eso están las amigas, recuerda que siempre puedes contar con nosotras para todo.

-Twilight.- Muchos años estudiando los libros y la amistad, pero por más que pasa el tiempo sigo aprendiendo muchas cosas que no están en los libros.

-Applejack.- Mientras uno siga vivo nunca dejara de aprender por más que pase el tiempo siempre habrá algo nuevo que aprender.

-Twilight.- Gracias "mira como el sol baja y la luna sube poco a poco" será mejor que me vaya antes que la noche caiga "comienza a volar".

-Applejack.- "Grita" TWILIGHT.

-Twilight.- "Voltea a mirarla" QUE PASO.

-Applejack.- "Sonríe" BIENVENIDA DE NUEVO A PONYVILLE.

-Twilight.- "Sonríe" GRACIAS "se aleja volando".

_Twilight emprende vuelo de regreso a la biblioteca con toda confianza de poder hablar con spike y ayudarle hasta donde pueda, pasaron unos minutos y al llegar la puerta estaba entre abierta y las luces apagadas, twilight se asusto mucho y entro corriendo iluminando el cuarto con un hechizo de iluminación, para su sorpresa todo estaba en su lugar, pero no dejaba de pensar que algo andaba mal, corrió a los otros cuartos y todo estaba en orden, la cocina bien, el baño limpio y el sótano igual, al momento que subió las escaleras noto que en cada escalón habían pedazos de papel y en cada uno una letra, twilight comenzó a juntarlos uno tras otro hasta llegar a su cama donde estaba una hoja cortada a la mitad, no le tomo mucho tiempo para saber que los pedazos le pertenecían a esa hoja usando su magia los junto y comenzó a leerla._

Para: Twilight

Querida twilight si estas leyendo esto quiere decir que has mejorado mucho en tu magia y eres capas de reponer algo roto, lamento mucho que te haya dicho esas cosas feas tu no eres ninguna princesa de la biblioteca al contrario eres una gran princesa no solo en la magia sino en la amistad todos estos años siempre cuidaste de mi me hiciste feliz y nunca me dejaste solo, sin importar que.

Quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho y que sin importar que te querré como siempre te eh querido, se que eh sido un gran egoísta al pedirte algo por la fuerza, te pido perdón por todo lo que sucedió esta mañana.

Tu siempre amigo y ayudante número 1 spike.

PD: Mi amor por rarity podrá ser grande, pero el amor y cariño que te tengo es mucho mas grande mami.

_Después de leer la carta Twilight suelta una lagrima ya que las únicas veces que spike la había llamado mamá fue cuando era un bebe recién nacido y el volver a escuchar eso le dio una nostalgia tan grande que no pudo soportar el sentimiento._

-Twilight.-Yo también te amo mi pequeño dragón, no importa cuántos años pasen siempre serás un bebe dragón para mí "escucha un ruido" que será eso "mira por todos lados hasta notar una cola bajo la cama" oh spike "lo levita" a pesar de ya ser dos años más grande sigues sin poder soportar quedarte dormido.

_Lo mira muy feliz y lo coloca en la cama de ella con suavidad, después baja a la biblioteca y levita varios libros hasta toparse con el que buscaba después de darle una pequeña ojeada sube a su cuarto y comienza a concentrar magia en su cuerno lo que en breve comienza a brillar mucho y en pocos segundos lanza un rayo violeta a spike quien de pronto comienza a levitar por el aire siendo envuelto por un torbellino mágico que poco a poco comienza a girar y cambiar su cuerpo, sus pies, manos y garras comienzan a volverse cascos y piernas de pony, su cuerpo comienza a estirarse y su cara comienza a cambiar después de unos breves momentos todo deja de brillar y en la cama se encontraba un pony morado su crin y cola color verde, con el costado en blanco y durmiendo muy pacíficamente al parecer todo lo sucedido no tuvo efecto para despertarlo._

-Twilight.- "Agotada" creo que con eso será suficiente "camina muy agotada a su cama" creo que hoy tendrá que dormir conmigo, ahora siendo un pony no cabra en su pequeña cama "lo levita mientras levita su cobija, lo desciende y lo arropa" si que tiene el sueño pesado "se acomoda y comienza a cerrar su ojos" que duermas bien spike "besa su frente".

_**La mañana siguiente.**_

-Spike.- "Despierta y comienza a estirarse" vaya que dormí bien espero no sea muy tarde tengo que prepararle el desayuno a twi sino capas y se enoja mas conmigo "abre los ojos y da un brinco del susto" pero que "se cae de la cama y trata de levantarse" pero…pero….que rayos está pasando "observa todo su cuerpo" no puede ser.

-Twilight.- Creo que la palabra que buscas es, por que eres un pony ahora.

-Spike.- "Asombrado" twi…pero creí que dijiste que no lo harías.

-Twilight.- Bueno veras "lo levita y lo pone en la cama nuevamente" ayer después de meditarlo y de tener una plática con applejack llegue a la conclusión de que te ayudaría, spike tu eres mi amigo y yo te quiero mucho es por ello que te dejare vivir un tiempo como un pony.

-Spike.- Enserio twilight "se lanza a ella tirándose los dos de la cama" muchas gracias te quiero mucho.

-Twilight.- No hay de que spike pero también tengo dos condiciones.

-Spike.- "Muy alegre" y cuáles son esas dos condiciones.

-Twilight.- La primera es que no le reveles a nadie tu identidad tu ya no eres spike el dragón ahora eres spike el pony.

-Spike.- "Pone su pesuña en la frente" entendido.

-Twilight.- Si alguien nos pregunta spike está en canterlot con la princesa celestia y tú eres un pariente de mi familia.

-Spike.- Entendido y la segunda sería.

-Twilight.- Se que quieres hacer esto por el amor de rarity y no te detendré pero quiero que entiendas que esto no es permanente es solo temporal así que no te encariñes mucho con rarity en tu forma de pony ya que si ella se enamora de ti en esa forma puede que nunca más vuelva a verlo y terminaran lastimándose ambos.

-Spike.- "Un poco incomodo" puede que tengas razón pero si con ello puedo lograr sentir aquel sentimiento que tengo hacia rarity podre ser feliz.

-Twilight.- Me alegra saber que tienes en cuenta eso, ahora que te parece si te enseño a ser un pony de verdad "comienza a caminar y en ello se detiene un momento" olvidaba decirte, tu transformación no está completa, dime que te gustaría ser.

a).- UN PONY TERRESTRE.

b).- UN UNICORNIO.

c).- UN PEGASO.

**Y con esto cerramos este capítulo que es el comienzo de una nueva historia y donde no solo participare yo sino que ustedes tendrán la oportunidad de decidir los caminos que llevara la historia ya sea por la página de FaceBook**

**(**h MyLittlePonyLaMagiaDeLosBronisYPegasisters**), por mensaje privado o en los review donde más se acomoden pero solo recuerden que estas opciones cambiaran toda la historia y no habrá marcha atrás una vez elegidas sus respuestas comenzare a escribir el capitulo y de momento me retiro.**

**Un saludo a todos y no olviden que de reviews vivimos los escritores y de fanes más.**


	2. Emprendiendo el Vuelo

**Como todos pidieron el ganador fue "C).- Un pegaso" y con ustedes el siguiente capítulo.**

**Emprendiendo el Vuelo.**

-Twilight.- Me alegra saber que tienes en cuenta eso, ahora que te parece si te enseño a ser un pony de verdad "comienza a caminar y en ello se detiene un momento" olvidaba decirte, tu transformación no está completa, dime que te gustaría ser.

-Spike.- "Confundido" ¿Qué me gustaría ser?

-Twilight.- Si, ya sabes unicornio, pegaso o un terrestre, las clases que hay de pony, te podría hacer un alicornio pero ese tipo de magia la desconozco del todo y aparte de podría estar prohibido por la princesa celestia.

-Spike.- No te preocupes no sería bueno ser un alicornio ya que destacaría mucho entre todos en ponyville ya que solo se conoce a celestia, luna, candence y a ti, "cierra los ojos mientras piensa" mmmmmmmmmm veamos terrestre queda descartado ya que siempre eh caminado en mis dos patas, un unicornio sería interesante ya que quedaría mejor con rarity pero en realidad "abre los ojos mirando a twi" quisiera ser un pegaso, siempre eh querido volar y cuando veo a rainbow me dan muchas ganas de ser como ella.

-Twilight.- "Asombrada" wow enserio con lo que sientes por rarity creí que ibas a pedir ser un unicornio.

-Spike.- Lo sé, pero siempre eh querido sentir lo que es volar y como podías ver, no contaba con mis propias alas por lo que no desperdiciare esta oportunidad para poder volar por lo menos un tiempo.

-Twilight.- "Sonríe" está bien spike si quieres ser un pegaso lo serás "comienza a concentrar magia en su cuerno y lanza un rayo sobre spike".

-Spike.- Wow wow wow wow "comienza a elevarse en el aire mientras lo rodea la magia por unos 10 segundos, la magia desaparece y desciende al suelo" listo ya todo acabo "mira a su espalda y asombrado observa sus nuevas alas de pegaso" siiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

-Twilight.- "Toda agotada se tambalea sentándose un breve momento" me alegra mucho que te gustasen spike.

-Spike.- "Mira a twilight y corre hacia ella" te encuentras bien twi, déjame ayudarte "se coloca debajo de ella y la levanta en su lomo" quieres que te lleve al médico.

-Twilight.- No hace falta spike solo que use mucha magia en hacerte tus alas.

-Spike.- Ya veo "baja la cabeza" lo siento mucho creo que mi deseo te lastimo un poco.

-Twilight.- "Coloca su pesuña izquierda en su mejilla" tontito no tienes porque disculparte y ponerte así, no me lastimaste es solo que aun me cuesta trabajo usar esta clase de hechizos de alto nivel, aun me falta practicar mucho mi magia.

-Spike.- Bueno que te parece si bajamos y te preparo un licuado de heno y unos panques de zarzamoras con margaritas.

-Twilight.- Suena delicioso spike muchas gracias.

_Bajan a la cocina, twilight baja del lomo de spike tomando asiento mientras spike camina a la alacena y se queda parado unos segundos, en ello vuelve a donde twilight._

-Spike.- Emmm twi puedo preguntarte algo.

-Twilight.- ¿Qué sucede spike?

-Spike.- Emmmmm "coloca su pezuña derecha atrás de su cabeza" bueno la cosa es "le muestra sus patas delanteras" como pueden ustedes los ponys cocinar sin tener dedos.

-Twilight.- "Ríe un poco" jejeje creo que tengo que enseñarte muchas cosas de ser un pony.

_Después de unas explicaciones, prácticas, platos rotos, comida medio quemada y una cocina muy sucia spike logro manejar más sus habilidades como un pegaso pero solo en el uso de sus patas delanteras, en cuanto al vuelo y uso de sus alas aun le falta práctica._

-Twilight.- Spike "mirando a su alrededor" que te parece si mejor sales a dar una vuelta en ponyville para que te conozcan y mientras yo limpio aquí.

-Spike.- Segura twi, si quieres puedo quedarme a ayudarte a limpiar.

-Twilight.- Créeme que no será necesario, no olvides que tú fuiste el que ensucio toda la cocina en primer lugar, aparte siendo ahora un nuevo pegaso en los alrededores tendrás que presentarte ante todos solo cuidado con toparte con pinkie o empezara a interrogarte por ser nuevo, así como lo hizo cuando llegamos a ponyville organizando una fiesta de la cual no fue del todo necesaria ya que solo tú la disfrutabas.

-Spike.- Si…si lo sé no tienes de que preocuparte y si me llego a topar con ella no le vendría mal una fiesta doble a la biblioteca con la llegada de una princesa amiga y un pegaso nuevo quien es pariente de la princesa twilight que viene de ponyville.

-Twilight.- Jejeje vaya que te aprendiste bien la historia, bueno será mejor que empiece a limpiar si quiero poder estudiar un poco.

-Spike.- Twilight se que te gusta estudiar y todo eso, pero no crees que es hora de que te tomes un descanso, celestia no te mando a ponyville para que te encierres en la biblioteca y estudies hasta tarde como lo hacías en canterlot junto a ella.

-Twilight.- "Suspira" lose muy bien spike pero…tu más que nadie sabe cuánto es que me gusta estudiar y si no perfecciono mis poderes no hare honor a mi nuevo título como princesa.

-Spike.- "La abraza" twi tu ya eres muy poderosa y una gran hechicera así que tomate con calma el tiempo que estés aquí, cuando regreses a canterlot estudiaras todo lo que quieras sin parar pero de momento relájate, sal con tus amigas, visita las nuevas tiendas que hay, incluso puedes ir a ver a zecora hace mucho que ella no te ve y creo que viene siendo hora que te hagas presente a tus amigas no lo crees.

-Twilight.- "Corresponde el abrazo" tienes razón spike debería tomarme más con calma todo esto "lo mira y sonríe" cuando termine de limpiar toda la cocina ya veré que hacer.

-Spike.- "Sonríe" más te vale o le enviare a la princesa celestia una carta.

-Twilight.- "Mirada picara" y como planeas enviarle esa carta si tu ya no eres un dragón.

-Spike.- Diantres olvide que ahora soy un pegaso, bueno entonces le diré cuando regrese a mi forma original jajaja "se separa del abrazo y camina a la salida" bueno iré a hacer nuevas amistades.

-Twilight.- Esta bien spike solo recuerda mantener bien tu identidad escondida oh el chisme podría llegar a rarity y tendrás que olvidarte de tu objetivo.

-Spike.- Seré precavido "abre la puerta" wow si que es sorprendente él como ustedes pueden agarrar cosas con sus pesuñas, bueno nos vemos para la cena "cierra la puerta".

-Twilight.- adiós "mira a su alrededor soltando un suspiro" me tomara un buen rato dejar esto limpio aun con magia, aunque "mira hacia la sala principal" no creo que cuente como estudio si busco un hechizo para limpiar más rápido este desorden.

_Mientras tanto en la Boutique Carrusel._

-Rarity.- Sweetie Belle podrías por favor traerme unas cuantas gemas del cofre que esta cercas de las telas brillantes que se encuentran a un lado de la máquina de coser en mi cuarto.

-Sweetie Belle.- Claro hermana "camina al cuarto de rarity" veamos cofre….cofre…cofre oh aquí esta "saca un pequeño cofre y lo abre" veamos cuales le llevo, ¡hermana cuales gemas quieres las azules o las moradas!.

-Rarity.- Las moradas si no es mucha molestia.

-Sweetie Belle.- Ok "se concentra y levita las gemas" bueno ahora solo tengo que mantenerlas así hasta llegar con mi hermana "camina despacio mientras mantiene la concentración en levitar las gemas".

-Rarity.- Uuuuuu donde puede estar esa potra "camina a su cuarto" más vale que tenga una excusa para tardar tanto "abre la puerta de golpe" ¡sweetie belle porque tardas tanto!

-Sweetie Belle.- Ahhhhh "se asusta y lanza por la ventana con mucha fuerza las gemas" hermana mira lo que me hiciste hacer.

-Rarity.- "Ignorándole mientras ve volar sus gemas" uuuuuuuuuuuuuuu sweetie belle no puedo ni pedirte algo pequeño sin que termines arruinándolo todo, esas gemas eran las ultimas que tenia y ahora tengo que ir a conseguir más.

-Sweetie Belle.- Mi culpa….¡MI CULPA!... tu siempre te la pasas culpándome, si no hubieras venido gritando, no me habría asustado y ocasionado eso no vez que trato de tener control con mi magia como tú y así poder ayudarte sin tanto problema.

-Rarity.- Discuuuuuuuuuuulpame si no has aprendido a manejar bien tu magia, pero yo a tu edad eso ya era algo fácil y sencillo de manejar, me asombra que tu no puedas aun manejar tu magia a nivel básico.

-Sweetie Belle.- Si tú tuvieras más tiempo para enseñarme y pasaras menos tiempo con tus diseños y tus tontos novios tal vez podría ser mejor en la magia básica.

-Rarity "Toma su bufanda" sabes que eso no me concierne en lo absoluto, por eso papá te envió a la escuela para aprender a usar magia como es debido, en cambio yo tengo que trabajar duro para mantener esta belleza a flote y seguir siendo fabulosa.

-Sweetie Belle.- Ahora veo porque no te duran los novios, eres una creída, aun no sé cómo es que tú puedas ser la portadora del elemento de la generosidad si nunca eres generosa con tu hermana menor.

-Rarity.- "Muy molesta le da la espalda" no tengo tiempo para seguir discutiendo contigo, porque no vas con tus amigas y siguen buscando sus cutie mark, así me evitas la molestia de atrasarme más en mis trabajos, cuando acabe con ellos te prometo pasar tiempo de hermanas.

-Sweetie Belle.- "Se alegra" y podremos jugar juegos juntas.

-Rarity.- Si si lo que digas solo ve a jugar un rato mientras voy por unas cuantas gemas.

-Sweetie Belle.- Jejejeje vas por tu amado spike para irse juntos y pasar tiempo a solas con él.

-Rarity.- "Ruborizada" ¡SWEETIE BELLE!

-Sweetie Belle.- "Sale corriendo" adiós hermana te veo al rato.

-Rarity.- "Suspira" juro que algún día la convertiré en piedra y la colocare en mi jardín así como celestia hizo con discord.

_Mientras tanto spike estaba camino a la plaza central de ponyville._

-Spike.- "Mirando a todos lados pensando" wow todos se me quedan mirando, espero no levantar muchas sospechas, será mejor que vaya a un lugar menos poblado o empezaran a haber problemas.

-Bon Bon.- Lyra ya viste a ese potro.

-Lyra.- ¿Donde? "mirando por todos lados".

-Bon Bon.- Ese el que no tiene cutie mark de color morado y crin verde.

-Lyra.- Si….emmm y que tengo que ver.

-Bon Bon.- "Se da golpe en la frente" enserio que para que me molesto contigo, pues que acaso no te parece atractivo.

-Lyra.- Bon Bon no sé si lo has notado todo este tiempo que hemos vivido juntas, pero tu bien sabes que yo no estoy atraída por esa clase de masculinidad yo prefiero a alguien con manos y dedos.

-Bon Bon.- "Se queda callada y camina a otro lado" enserio que necesitas terapia.

-Spike.- "Camina al parque mientras mira el cielo" que fresco se siente el viento en este cuerpo, ahora veo porque rainbow siempre dice que el viento en su melena se siente genial cuando va a máxima velocidad y hablando de rainbow "mira el cielo poco despejado" creo que se volvió a quedar dormida y no cumplió con su labor "se detiene y mira a su alrededor" mmmmmm me pregunto si "abre sus alas y comienza a levantar un poco el vuelo" espero y pueda hacerlo "tambaleándose en el aire vuela hasta una nube" despacio…..solo un poco más "aterriza en la nube" vaya si que son esponjosas "se recuesta en una" aaaah esto sí es comodidad, no sé cómo es que rainbow este luego tan gruñona si debe sentirse bien dormir todas las noches en una nube.

_Spike se sintió tan cómodo que cerró los ojos y quedo dormido un breve momento, en ello rainbow hace aparición y con gran velocidad comienza a patear todas las nubes para despejar bien el cielo, justo cuando iba por la última donde spike se encontraba, se detiene para ver al pegaso dormido en la nube._

-Rainbow.- Veamos que tenemos aquí "vuela sobre el" un pegaso grande debería decir "toca sus patas delanteras y traseras" algo suavecito pero nada que un poco de entrenamiento arregle "abre su boca" todos su dientes en orden "extiende una de sus alas y se sonroja" wow si que…las tiene grandes….me pregunto si "comienza a levantar una de sus patas traseras".

-Spike.- Se podría saber qué es lo que estás haciendo con mi pata trasera.

-Rainbow.- "Súper sonrojada patea la nube".

-Spike.- "comienza a caer sin poder abrir sus alas" rayos rayos rayos.

-Rainbow.- "reacciona a lo que hizo y vuela rápido hacia el pegaso" ¡aguanta colega voy en camino! "lo toma de la cola y lo desciende despacio al suelo" te encuentras bien.

-Spike.- Si…gracias, pero podrías decirme que rayos pensaste al patear la nube, podría haber muerto.

-Rainbow.- Oye no es mi culpa que no abrieras tus alas para volar.

-Spike.- Aja y ahora que estoy en un lugar tranquilo podrías explicarme que hacías inspeccionándome cada parte de mi cuerpo y cuando digo cada parte "le mira molesto" me refiero a cada parte.

-Rainbow.- "Sonrojada se da la vuelta" ah jejejeje no se dé que hablas yo solo estaba viendo como dormías es todo nada fuera de lo común.

-Spike.- Y debo suponer que mi cara se encuentra debajo de mis piernas.

-Rainbow.- Cállate quieres lo que yo haga no es de tu incumbencia.

-Spike.- Lo es si soy yo al que le estás haciendo algo.

-Rainbow.- Será mejor que te calles antes de que te revientes los dientes de una patada y a todo esto "comienza a verlo detalladamente" nunca te había visto por aquí, acaso eres nuevo.

-Spike.- Se podría decir que si "se aclara la garganta" me presento mi nombre es spike.

-Rainbow.- ¿Spike?, wow que extraño así también se llama un amigo mío "lo mira de nuevo" sabes incluso esto es raro pero tú tienes los mismos colores que tiene spike es decir solo mírate, morado y verde son los colores de spike.

-Spike.- No eh de sorprenderme de ello ya que spike y yo somos como primos.

-Rainbow.- Espera, acabas de decir que tu y spike son primos, eso es imposible el es un dragón y bueno tu eres un pegaso no creo que sean de la misma familia.

-Spike.- Bueno se que suena raro si lo digo así directo pero veras, twilight es mi prima y como tal spike para ella es como un hermano así como shining armor es su hermano también, por lo que convierte a spike como un primo para mí y de ahí salió incluso su nombre ya que ambos tenemos los mismos colores "pensando" espero se la haya creído.

-Rainbow.- "Lo mira con una mirada penetrante" mmmmmmmmm no lo sé.

-Spike.- "Nervioso" diablos sabia que esa boba historia no engañaría a nadie le dije a twilight que sería mejor decirle que soy un ser de otro universo donde soy un pony en un mundo de dragones.

-Rainbow.- Pero si tu lo dices debe ser cierto "desciende" un gusto conocerte spike, mi nombre es rainbow dash la más rápida de toda equestria.

-Spike.- "Pensando" por celestia que bueno que le importe un carajo estas cosas, "sonríe" el gusto es mío rainbow dash "le extiende el ala derecha".

-Rainbow.- "Un poco confundida le extiende el ala izquierda colocándola sobre la otra"

-Spike.- "Jala el ala de rainbow y le da un pequeño beso" espero podamos llevarnos bien "suelta una sonrisa coqueta".

-Rainbow.- t..t.t….t….tu qué es lo que acabas de hacer "jalando rápido su ala a su lugar".

-Spike.- Bueno solo presentaba mis respetos al conocerte "acomodando su ala derecha en su lugar"

-Rainbow.- "Súper sonrojada" s…si eso lo vi p..p…pero eso no te da el derecho a besar mi ala.

-Spike.- Calma eso es solo una señal de caballerosidad ante una linda dama como tú.

-Rainbow.- "Rojo máximo" l….l… yo.

-Spike.- si es lo que dije que eras linda.

-Rainbow.- "no aguanta más y sale volando a toda velocidad al lado contrario".

-Spike.- "Sonrisa picara mientras observa cómo se aleja rainbow" jejeje eso le enseñara a no andar espiando mis partes privadas, bueno creo que será hora de ir a por algo de comer.

-¿?.- Hola.

_**¿Quién será quien le dio un saludo a nuestro querido spike?**_

**Y con esto llegamos al final de otro capítulo, ahora como siempre les dejare a su decisión quien es el personaje que lo saludo, como verán no dejo opciones esta vez será abierto pueden poner quien sea pero así como el anterior quien tenga más voto o en este caso quien sea mencionado más será quien le dará continuación al siguiente capítulo.**

**Y bueno no se olviden de visitar la pagina de FB (** MyLittlePonyLaMagiaDeLosBronisYPegasisters**) ahí me encontraran subiendo los capítulos de mis historias y mas.**

**Un saludo a todos y espero se la estén pasando bien.**


End file.
